wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Special Pets
As is mentioned on the article page, there are apparently some Holiday pets. I'm thinking they should also go here. RCWizard 07:07, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Special Pets 'Friendly Dragon' At this time, only the person who gets invited receives the Friendly Dragon pet. Also need valid email adress 'Buddy Dragon' A Pet that can result from hatching with a friendly dragon. Pioneer Dragon The Pioneer Dragon is about 2x the size of dragon bought from the store. The Friendly Dragon was put in place for people to get something similar as it but only difference is that Pioneer Dragon has moons and stars on its back instead of stripes which makes it more rare than Friendly. It has all the same thing as card wise and color change but a bit more expensive for color change. Note: This dragon is no longer available to people because it was given to the people who actually help test the game for bug/glitches and to help this game to become open to public. Summer Dragon The Summer Dragon is the same as the Friendly Dragon, except it doesn't have the stripes on its back and it doesn't give you the Dragonblade Item Card. In order to get it, all you have to do is log on to the Wizard 101 website. Then click "redeem card or code", click "Wizard 101 Promotional Codes". Then type in "summerdragon" in the code bar. Now you have a Summer Dragon! (As it is now the end of summer in the Northern hemisphere, the code may have expired.) They're awesome! This item has expired Santa's Little Helper And Jack Frost Christmas only. 'Black Cat' Halloween only. 'Lucky Leprechaun' ST Patrick's Day only. But you can get from the Jade Oni. 'Valentine's Pig And Cupig' Valentine's Day only. Boss drop from triton on valintine's day. FireBat The FireBat was a pet obtained only by people infected by a "glitch" where some wizards lost ALL of their items (Dont worry, they came back!) as an apology. They said the glitch will never happen again. It takes 12 hours to hatch and comes with +1 Fire Bats Item Card @ ancient which does 190-230 Fire damage. The FireBat also came with free crowns. NOTE: FireBats can also be gotten from Gurtok Barrier Demon. Danger Hound This pet was given to the members of Wizard101 Central through means of a Facebook Contest. It comes with +1 Infection Item Card. It looks like a black, evil version of Heckhound (Pet) (or Storm Hound). 'Storm Beetle' Given by Zeke after the 1,000,000th student (Fiona AshBlood) joined. Unfortunately, he quickly ran out. It looks just like the spell, and it gave the spell since March 26, 2010. 'FOG Unicorn' Recieved from Beckett Massive Online Gamer. Its a pink unicorn with green hair. It gives +1 Darkwind Item Card. 'Pet Hybrid Combinations' Rare pet mixtures Examples: Leviathan: Hydra and Stormzilla Cerberus: Orthrus and Hydra Frost Lord:Collosus and Wraith ( if you use a wraith you might also end up with a darkwalker ) Archifiend: Wraith and Helephant Nightwalker:Orthrus and Wraith Ghast:Satyr and Wraith Cerberus:Hydra and Orthrus Inferno Hound:Orthrus and Helephant Jade Hound:Satyr and Orthrus Reaver:Satyr and Hydra or Wraith and Hydra War Oni:Helephant and Orthrus Ice Hound:Collosus and Orthrus Grimzilla: Stormzilla and Wraith Tempest Hound: Orthrus and Stormzilla Buddy Dragon: Two Friendly Dragons Ghost Hound: Two Danger Hounds or Firebat and Danger Hound Grove Unicorn: Two Unicorns Maelstrom Oni : Helephant and Stormzilla Earth Elemental: Collosus and Satyr Frostcaller: Satyr and Collosus Keep mixing pets to discover even more pets! NOTE: Both pets must be an adult or higher before breeding, and even if the right pets are used, you won't always get a pet mixture. Shardtail i put in the code for the shardtail dragon and it said error can you you please tell the code one more time i lost it please thanks sincerely rasenganwarrior17 The codes for the Shardtail Dragon can be used only once. Your code could either have been already used or maybe it's just not a real code. Hopes this helps. You can go to the Beckett Massive Online Gamer store and wait until this issue becomes a back issue and buy it or you can get it off Ebay. There probably will be more exclusive codes if you want to subscribe to the magazine. Good luck! Oh yeah, I'm not the guy who gave you your code. See ya on Wizard 101! My name is: Kyle Rubysword